the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena Gilbert-Salvatore
Elena Gilbert-Salvatore was the main female protagonist, minor antagonist (in season four) of The Vampire Diaries. She is a human doppelganger who descends from Amara, the progenitor of her doppelgangers. Other notable ancestors she has were Katerina Petrova, Nadia Petrova and Tatia. She is the adoptive daughter of Grayson and Miranda, and the older adoptive sister/biological cousin of Jeremy Gilbert. After becoming a vampire, she has some trouble with it, but eventually overcomes it. After Bonnie comes back from the 1994 Prison World, she brings with her the Cure and Elena decides to take it to become human again. She is then put into a sleeping spell by Kai Parker and is linked to Bonnie. After some years, Elena gets unlinked from Bonnie after the final battle with Katherine. She becomes a doctor, marries Damon and eventually dies and finds peace in the afterlife. Appearances The Vampire Diaries: A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth Part 2'' (archive footage) Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' (body partially possessed by Katherine at the end) *''The Devil Inside'' (body partially possessed by Katherine) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (body only/possessed by Katherine) *''No Exit'' (body only/possessed by Katherine at the beginning) *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For The Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (mentioned) *''Never Let Me Go'' (mentioned) *''Age of Innocence'' (mentioned) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (mentioned) *''Live Through This'' (mentioned) *''Best Served Cold'' (mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (mentioned) *''Hell Is Other People'' (mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (cameo/hallucination) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (mentioned) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (mentioned) *''I Would for You'' (mentioned) *''Days of Future Past'' (mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (silhouette/mentioned) *''Gods and Monsters'' (archive footage/voice) Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' (archive footage) *''Today Will Be Different (archive footage)'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' (archive footage) *''An Eternity of Misery'' (mentioned) *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' (archive footage) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (archive footage) *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (mentioned) *''What Are You?'' (mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (mentioned) *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' (archive footage) *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (mentioned) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Season Five *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (indirectly mentioned) Season One *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (mentioned) The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Through a Glass, Darkly'' *''Home for the Holidays'' *''Day of the Hunter'' *''Mad Maude'' *''The Mummy'' *''Party Tricks'' *''Burning Love'' *''New in Town'' *''Frat Pack'' *''Circus of Souls'' Trivia *In There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True, Elena has a daughter named Stefanie with Damon. Since this is an alternate wish reality, it is actually unknown if they have even have children. Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Doppelgängers Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Petrova Family Category:Flemming Family Category:Gilbert Family Category:Salvatore Family Category:Sommers Family Category:Deceased Characters